Not the best night for Lin Bei Fong
by SummerLovesPeace
Summary: Lin comes home from work, Tenzin tries to cheer her up, f***s everything up in the process. Thar be smut


"Oh, damned spirits," Lin muttered as she walked through the door to her apartment.

Tenzin flinched at her minor blasphemy, but nevertheless asked, "What happened today, Chief?" He was sitting in the living room, reading a newly published biography on Fire Lord Sozin.

"Another fucking attack by one of those triad gangs, this time, against some farmers in a nearby village in the Earth kingdom. The murdered this couple, and horribly scarred their little boy. I can't do this anymore," she sighed, taking off her armor. "How was your day? Have fun reading?" she smirked maliciously. She was tired and didn't appreciate coming home to what she saw as Tenzin's lounging.

"Lin, I came home just an hour ago. I had a very important discussion with the council members and my father. The police aren't the only ones worried about these gangs. The violence cropping up in Republic City concerns us all." Tenzin frowned. He hated seeing Lin so upset recently.

"And I'm sure"- Lin paused to read the book cover- "that Zuozhe's _Sozin the Destroyer_ will help to combat it?" She went to the kitchen to get herself a snack.

"Lin," Tenzin sighed as she walked off. He followed after her. "Lin, I know your job is hard. I can't imagine what it must be like to be in your shoes."

"You're damn right you can't."

"But this fighting won't help us solve anything either." Tenzin worried about his girlfriend. He felt she sometimes- often- took her job too seriously. He wanted to ask her how she felt about taking a rest. But he knew how she felt about it, she'd understand all the hidden implications…she'd repeatedly declared that she never wanted children, but Tenzin didn't want his race to become extinct. But he didn't want to focus on that issue currently. He just wanted Lin to be happy.

Lin sighed, then ate a bite of her Flame-O noodles. "I suppose you're right." She put down her food on the table and stared at her shoes. Tenzin came up from behind her to give her a hug.

"Twinkletoes!" she cried out, surprised. "Spirits, you know I hate that," she mumbled. But then she let out a small gasp as he brought up a hand to her chest and gave a small squeeze.

"I thought you air nomads were all about releasing yourself from desire," she breathed with a smile.

"Well," Tenzin whispered in her ear, "we also believe in reducing suffering. Certain…tenets may take precedence over others." He kissed her neck lightly.

"I'll never understand you crazies," she said softly. She then turned around to kiss Tenzin passionately, which he gladly returned. He held her close for a few seconds, then (after shoving off the noodles- "I was saving that!") pushed her onto the table. He sent a quick gush of wind that freed Lin from her tank top, resulting in a bite as soon as he started kissing Lin again. He liked this kind of suffering.

Lin quickly removed Tenzin's clothing, with a sad smile at how she couldn't quite use her bending for the task. Tenzin finished the final undressing with pulling down Lin's panties and his own underwear.

"Getting to the point tonight, aren't you?" Lin teased.

"The fastest path to…enlightenment!" he smirked, right before entering her. He always did enjoy the look she had upon penetration. It was the same every time, even the first time, when they were teenagers. Shock and delight. Could he ever tire of it?

Tenzin thrust slowly, appreciating Lin's moans with each action of their hips. After a few minutes, Lin flipped Tenzin over so that she was on top, Tenzin now lying on the table. She knew it drove the airbender mad every time, and it brought both of them to climax quickly. As she thrust herself up and down upon him, she heard his breath quicken, as well as felt her own body become warm. She was about to release when Tenzin did so right before her- "Pema!" he cried.

Lin immediately stopped, and metalbent the table to fall from under him while quickly jumping off. "What?" she demanded as Tenzin crashed to the floor. His face was red from embarrassment, shock, and humiliation. He couldn't believe what he had said.

"What?" she screamed, somehow looking even more frightening in just a bra. "Your student? She's a fucking child, Tenzin! What, am I not good enough because I don't want to have kids? Because it's highly unlikely I can fucking have kids, and you need someone to breed with? I'm sorry I can't bear the fucking legacy of a race, but this is my fucking life too. But a child? Honestly?"

Tenzin could do nothing but listen to her rants. It was true. Pema had just turned 18, but despite her excelling as an Acolyte, was still a mere child. He felt disgusted with himself for imagining it. Now here he lay, naked, breathless, on the cod kitchen floor, confronted with his own shameful deeds by the love of his life since he was 11 years old.

"I'm sure she's got child-bearing hips, Twinkle fucking toes. Get the fuck out of my house!"

"L-l-lin, I have no other"-

"Your father is, unlike you, a good man, and I'm sure he'll take you in. Get the fuck out!"

Tenzin stood up, quickly dressed, and left the apartment building.

She never let him in again.


End file.
